


Body Parts

by Custardo



Series: Learning to Know Each Other [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Body Worship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pillow Talk, References to Sex, Slash, Sort Of, more like body appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Custardo/pseuds/Custardo
Summary: "I'm not really-" Boone sighed and squeezed his nose bridge, face bare from the seemingly ever-present sunglasses "I'm not good with... words like that shit." He finished, letting his hand fall behind his head onto the pillow with a soft sound.Not what you're usually meant to say after someone says those three special words but Craig Boone never knew what to say at the best, and the worst, of times.
Relationships: Craig Boone/Arcade Gannon
Series: Learning to Know Each Other [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804201
Kudos: 35





	Body Parts

"I'm not really-" Boone sighed and squeezed his nose bridge, face bare from the seemingly ever-present sunglasses "I'm not good with... words like that shit." He finished, letting his hand fall behind his head onto the pillow with a soft sound.

Not what you're usually meant to say after someone says those three special words but Craig Boone never knew what to say at the best, and the worst, of times.

"I know." Neither was sure if Arcade meant he understood that he couldn't return the words, or that he knew he loved him in return. Didn't really matter.

The doc was lying on his chest, long fingers trailing Boone's arm muscles, toned from the hard years of the Mojave, and the years before he arrived too. Muttering "Deltoid, bicep, tricep..." For all the time Boone knew him, Arcade never liked silence, always wanting to fill it, most of the time he used his mouth for that. 

Made him wonder why he'd picked the silent stoic sniper out of all the potential candidates to be with, he liked that guy working in Helios didn't he? And there was that drunken confession about Manny. Made his chest go tight thinking about it.

He could try for him, God knows the doc deserved something after what they'd been through. Especially how they had just slept together, he supposed that was a big deal. 

"You, uh." He swallowed, mouth was pretty dry. "You were good." He looked to the cracks in the ceiling, as if they would open up and transport him from the now uncomfortable situation he created.

The admission halted Arcade in the middle of 'deltoid', finger freezing in place, like he was pointing at a map. His hand quickly dropped, as he rose himself up, supporting himself to sit over the sniper.

The position wasn't that different to the one they were in earlier, but now he didn't have the drug of lust running through his system as a defense. 

Fuck, those green eyes were looking at his and that felt like more of an invasion than any other body part.

But Arcade let out a laugh, genuine and nothing like the one he had used to impress the Helios scientist that day. His eyes' little wrinkles grew bigger, the ones he always complained about having, but they never bothered the sniper. 

-

_ Arcade was enduring a stare-down from his reflection in the wardrobe mirror. Looking just as tired as an overworked medical worker in a post-apocalyptic world would be expected to look. _

_ Boone let him exhale a few more melodramatic sighs before speaking up.  _

_ "What's up your ass?" Calling from the bed, their bed now, the neighboring one hadn't been touched in a while. _

_ The doctor rose, shutting the door with a little bit too much force, making himself wince. "It is difficult for me to refrain from any lewd remarks to that poorly phrased question, but I'll answer." Shedding his under shirt as he spoke, and sitting on the edge of the mattress that let out a few groans. "I'm not getting any younger, you know, and crow's feet aren't exactly in fashion at the moment." He deflated at the end, putting his head in his hands and looking overall like a man who was pretty sorry for himself. Yeah, only Arcade could be this dramatic over appearances. _

_ Boone sat up, the covers falling around his hips and moved to pull his, friend? closer to him. He didn't really like the term 'boyfriend' much, made him feel like a girl. But yeah, they were still friends, just different now. _

_ Arcade did visibly react to his touch, melting as he rested against the chest behind him, he was always a physical guy, guess it came with the nature of being a doctor. Despite his self depreciating remarks that he wasn't such, or a good one. _

_ "I like 'em." Boone kissed his neck since his head was already in the right place for it, why not?  _

_ Arcade huffed out a laugh before speaking, more to his chest than Boone "Well I suppose I'll keep them for you." Then turning in the strong arms and let his mouth easily find his partner's. _

-

Arcade had stopped laughing but that real, nice smile hadn't left, neither had those wrinkles. He was handsome, especially like this with his usually, perfect curls brushed into place, now messed - and the soft afterglow of sex probably helped too.

Maybe it was cheap of Boone to think that, but it was true.

"Thank you for the review, Craig, I was worried for a moment that I didn't live up to expectations." He had lowered himself now but not completely, supporting himself by resting on his right elbow, whilst his left hand was twirling shapes into his chest. Mimicking the movements on his arm made before.

Boone was getting antsy about the topic now, doing the act was one thing but talking about it, acknowledging it happened was probably even more intimate. Now feeling like he'd been stripped and put under the doc's microscope.

"So, you gonna name those?" The sniper gestured with his chin, to the fingers dancing along his torso.

Arcade let out another a laugh, but a shorter huff this time, a gentler smile on his lips. His eyes fell from Boone's to see where his fingers had placed themselves. It was vague wording but he was smart enough to understand the meaning.

"Well, this is the pectoral muscle, but you probably knew that." He didn't. "Then..." Long fingers fell down to his side, near his ribs. "this is the  _external abdominal oblique_..." Putting on an even more pretentious accent than his usual tone, which Boone thought was usually pretty pretentious anyway.

He let the doctor do his thing, focusing on the touch of skin on skin, the sound of his voice rather than what he was saying, and how it kinda tickled sometimes if the touch was too light.

Arcade, ever perceptive spoke, the grin in his voice very noticeable "Oh, so you're ticklish here?" Punctuating his observations with another dance of his fingers.

Boone spasmed under the touch before wrestling his arms away, maneuvering him off his lap, and onto the other side of the bed. "Fuck off." Despite the harsh words he was smiling too, stupid guy seemed to be bringing it out more and more these days.

They wrestled for a bit, the bed repeating it's earlier sounds, but they didn't pay it any mind, Arcade more interested in the attack whilst Boone defended himself. 

"Ha, you know- okay stop I really am trying to talk. Craig!"  The whispered-yell of his name sobered him, but it only made him pause mid-headlock, looked like he wasn't going to let go. 

"I don't really think our friend's new company is going to appreciate the fun as much as we are, and-" He wiggled under the sniper's grip, loosening it enough to look up to his face. "they should be here by now anyway."  Shit, he'd forgotten that they had to worry about that now, that was going to make introductions awkward.

"Oh, no need to look so scared, I'm sure this new person is very open-minded, whoever they are." 

As if on queue, a sharp knock sounded on the door. Not waiting for an answer before opening and revealing a freckled cowgirl, with a rifle smaller than Boone's on her back. "Howdy, huh wasn't expecting men... Anyway, if you two are done fuckin', before you start a round two, I believe introductory drinks are in order?" Swinging a heavy looking jug upwards to prove her point.

Seemed open-minded enough.


End file.
